All The Things You Are
by Jules Heart
Summary: OneShotAfter a night of drinking a diva and her feuding boyfriend discuss their rocky relationship


**Title:** All The Things You Are

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating:** Teen with Mature Themes, but you can read the NC-17 version over at my LJ in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens, and very lazy boyfriend.

**Summary:** One-Shot-After a night of drinking a diva and her feuding boyfriend discuss their rocky relationship.

**Author's Note:** I have absolutely no idea where in the hell this came from. I was supposed to be writing Caribbean Dreams tonight but this wouldn't leave me alone.

Now this is the Rated R version it has no really naughty things, but it is not for young minds so please do not read this if you don't want to read some heavy kissing scenes and for the people that do want to and want to read the NC-17 version of this go to my Live Journal in my profile. That is where I will also be posting any further NC-17 type stories.

* * *

**All The Things You Are**

_She should have stopped on her fifth shot._

She slumped against the back of the elevator as it went up. It was only two floors, but Trish was dizzy and didn't feel like trying to negotiate the stairs tonight. She had a brief flash of tumbling headfirst down them and cracking her skull open at the bottom. But her head was spinning and it felt like the whole world was going counter clockwise. Better to be lazy than risk injury. All she needed was to be put back on the injury list.

As the elevator dinged its arrival on her floor, she stumbled out as gracefully as she could.

She needed to get to bed quickly or she would pass out right there on the floor. But as she rounded the corner of the hallway in which her room was, she stopped dead.

There he was.

His back was to her, but of course it was him, unmistakable figure, his shortly cropped dark hair, his black track pants tight across his butt, and his white tee shirt stretched over his hard muscles.

He was beautiful.

Safely out of his line of sight, she could afford to pause, consider, and weigh her options. She could run over there and beat him until he was bloody like her foggy brain was telling her to do, or go with her heart and talking a running leap and tearing his clothes off and taking him right there in the hallway.

She decided neither would work out well in her favor, so after a few minutes of quick thinking she decided to take the cautious approach.

"Randy." She greeted him as neutrally as she could.

"Trisha." He greeted as he turned too look at her, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her drunken state running a hand through his short hair. "How much did you have?" he asked sighing.

She glared at him silently before opening her pocket book, searching for her keycard. "Not that... much." She stuttered out as she gave up looking and squatted on her haunches just dumping out everything out of her over-sized bag. "Need to sort this out, can never find anything." She muttered. "Where is that damn keycard?"

He bent down until he was on her eye level and then held out the missing little piece of plastic she had been rummaging for.

"You threw at me this afternoon when I told you I couldn't come with you to your parent's anniversary party." Randy said as she snatched it from his out stretched hand.

"Whatever." The angry blonde said as she started shoveling all the things back into her bag.

"Trisha please." He muttered as he tried to take her hands in his, before looking down at all her junk. One thing in general catching his attention quickly, "You kept this?" He asked confused as he held up a wrinkled piece of tin foil he had fashioned on their first date in the shape of a very sad looking flower.

She looked at the little flower and then met his eyes, "Of course I kept it, it was the night I fell in love with you."

He looked at the flower once more twirling it around his fingertips, and then set it back down on the floor. Rubbing his hands roughly over his face.

"Trish, please don't say things like that."

"Why in the hell not. It's true, I love you damnnit, and unlike you I am not afraid to say it." She growled but gave into the impulse to pick the flower up delicately and putting back into her purse. Standing quickly she moved to her door.

He watched her quietly for a moment from his crouched position but finally followed her actions and stood.

They didn't speak when they entered the hotel room. Once the door was shut behind them, she'd immediately pulled him in for a kiss. Pushing him hard against the door in which they had just entered, he could always tell just how mad she was with her kiss, and by the bruises that seemed to be already forming on his lips from the pressure in which she was kissing him with, she was plenty mad.

She pulled away suddenly letting out a short gasp. "I love you Randy, but I can't keep doing this."

He looked at her intensely but when he reached for her she invaded him.

"I need to hear words I know it sounds stupid, but I can not be with someone that doesn't love me. It hurts to much, I want someone that wants me, all of me not just my sex organs." She said crudely as she gestured to her breasts. "I need more then that." When he said nothing she continued, "I deserve more then that."

"Trish I…"

"No I am not finished, I deserve someone who is willing to spend time at my parents house to celebrate their anniversary because it is important to me, I deserve someone who doesn't just come when he wants me, and leaves when I need him. I don't deserve to be left like a unwanted affair in the middle of the night after we are done having sex."

"We have been together for a year Randy and you have never spent a full night with me. Don't you know how that makes me feel?" She demanded tears streaming down her cheeks. "It makes me feel cheap and used."

"I never wanted you to feel cheap Trish." Randy said.

"But you did, I know you don't love me but you could at least show me some compassion. She whispered miserably. "You could never love someone like me."

"Don't say that." He demanded.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the truth; no one has ever loved me. Your just another man that wants me for one thing and one thing only and soon you will tire with that and leave like the rest. So maybe we should stop this who thing right now."

"No, Trish don't say that." Randy said desperately. "It's not you, its me. It's hard for me, to say what I feel. I have never been with anyone like you. Before you, I never felt the need to even think about Love."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Trish demanded.

"It scares me Trish, what I feel for you actually frightens me. You make me feel things that I never thought I could." Randy said as he moved closer to her. "I leave because I don't want to wake up one more and see you look at me, and tell me that you don't love me anymore. I leave because I it is easier then dealing with the fact that all I want to do is hold you for the rest of my life. That feeling scares me Trish."

"Randy." Trish whispered quietly as she moved so that her forehead was resting on his solid chest.

"I do love you Trish, more then anything in this world." He said quietly into her hair, as he pulled her close. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

**_Jules_**


End file.
